


only an idiot would

by jbbarnes-is-gq (Be_eating_you)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Power bottom kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_eating_you/pseuds/jbbarnes-is-gq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Steve had bolted the door behind them, the truth of their particular circumstances was clear. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug, swearing at him between hot kisses pressed to his jaw and neck. There was nothing Steve could do but wrap his newly strong arms around the other man and hold him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only an idiot would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> Prompt from plastic_cello: "The first time Steve and Bucky are together after Bucky's been saved from Zola's lab."
> 
> This is a one shot.

It was surprisingly easy to find some time alone. The people around them seemed to understand -- well, insofar as they understood that Steve and Bucky were like brothers and perhaps needed a moment to touch base, to really grasp the reality of the good fortune (otherwise known as Steve’s stubborn will) that had reunited them. 

They departed from the rest of the battalion with easy laughter and Steve’s hand warmly grasping Bucky’s shoulder. Nothing was read into the touch. It was the kind of affection that was common between close friends and soldiers who had nearly died together. The looks they were given were non judgemental, a far cry from the looks Steve and Bucky had gotten back home in New York as they walked home from “certain neighborhoods”. Circumstances and context carried more meaning than any casual touch could.

As soon as Steve had bolted the door behind them, the truth of their particular circumstances was clear. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug, swearing at him between hot kisses pressed to his jaw and neck. There was nothing Steve could do but wrap his newly strong arms around the other man and hold him close.

“How dare you, how fucking dare you,” Bucky breathed in his ear, “coming out here, risking your goddamn life like that, what woulda happened if you’d died, huh? Gotten your fool ass shot...they even give you any training? You shoot like some dumb fuck who’s never seen a gun. Fuck, Steve.”

Steve laughed, pressing his face into Bucky’s hair and inhaling deeply. He smelled the same, smelled like home, but there were differences now. Gun powder instead of soot or grime from the docks. Army issued soap and shaving cream. Something else Steve couldn’t describe, but had always been subtly aware of. With his sharpened senses, everything was so much clearer. 

And Bucky was beautiful. Of course he was. Steve had already spent too much time openly staring at the other man, but how could he help it? He’d never seen Bucky so clearly in his life -- and color! He was still adjusting to no longer being color blind. Everything was so vivid, so beautiful, so what if he was just staring at Bucky in his fatigues?

“They put me through BCT,” Steve murmured in response, “well, some of it. I couldn’t support the weight of my weapon so well…”

“Of fucking course, you were a goddamn twig.”

“...I did alright prone supported, though. I’m still adjusting. Maybe you’d teach me?”

“Steve, I’d need the patience of a fucking saint to teach you to shoot, and we both know I sure as hell don’t got that. Come here, fucking kiss me.”

Steve kissed him, laughter still on his lips. Bucky had always had a mouth on him, but the army had only sprinkled more fucks into his vocabularly than before. His lips felt almost the same, if not a little bit chapped. And it wasn’t like Steve had never kissed Bucky with swollen and bruised lips before. Bucky’s hands were on his sides, feeling the firmness of his body through the uniform he was wearing. He broke the kiss and looked down at Steve’s chest.

“Shit, I just… can’t fucking believe this is you. You were only as tall as your fucking nipples when I saw you last. And you’re feeding me this shit about it only hurting a little...goddamn.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. The ‘procedure’ had hurt more than he was willing to tell Bucky, but he had done it for a good cause, and he didn’t regret it. The fact that Erksine’s serum had given him the ability to go in after Bucky and save his life made him positive that he’d do it again, he’d do it again several times, just to keep Bucky in the world. He cupped Bucky’s face in his hands.

“It’s done, no going back now, and if I hadn’t of done it? I wouldn’t have been able to be there, to get you off that table--”

“Don’t,” Bucky cut him off, grabbing his wrist, “don’t ruin this right now, mentioning that fucking table. Let’s just… let’s just enjoy the little bit of time we have, alright?”

Steve nodded, lowering his hands from Bucky’s shoulders. They undressed each other with practiced hands -- even though the clothes were different from what they had worn back in Brooklyn and Steve was notably larger. There would be time later (they could both hope) to learn about all the ways Steve’s body had changed, but for now they fell into familiarity. 

Bucky pushed him up against the wall, and for all of his bulk he didn’t offer any resistance. This was how they did things, how they liked it. Bucky sucked and nibbled at his throat, careful not leave marks, while his hands traced over the lines of Steve’s body. In the past, he had been all straight angles and pointy elbows, but now he was well muscled. Bucky lingered on the V of his hips, rubbing his thumbs into them while his lips traced over Steve’s collarbone. Steve’s hands were similarly on Bucky, tracing over familiar lines that had become accented by hardened muscle.

Steve eased himself down to his knees, trailing his fingers down Bucky’s hips. Bucky made an appreciative noise above him, moving to brace himself with one hand against the wall. The other hand cupped the back of Steve’s head -- more familiarity. They both knew how this went. Steve licked his lips, then leaned in, mouthing against Bucky’s cock. As familiar as this action was, there was something exciting about it. There had been so strong of a possibility that Steve would never see Bucky again, much less make love to him. There’d been so many ways everything could have gone to shit. But there he was, on his knees with his mouth open for his lover, as he had been so many times before. It wasn’t home, but in that moment? It was as good as. He closed his eyes and took Bucky in, feeling the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue, and the way the head pushed up against the roof of his mouth. He sucked with a low groan, pleased when he heard Bucky echo it above him, pressing at the back of his head to urge him on. Steve focused on relaxing himself, letting Bucky press into his mouth as deep as possible. Not long after Steve felt the brush of hair against the tip of his nose, Bucky grasped his head in both hands and started to roll his hips, fucking into his mouth hard. Sure, it made Steve gag occasionally, but it was worth it for the sounds that Bucky was making above him and the way that his fingers gripped into his hair. 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, Steve,” Bucky rasped, slowing his pace just slightly, “god, you feel so good, and I missed you so fucking much… fuck, I shouldn’t be saying this when you got your mouth on my cock, huh? Fuck. I love you, I fucking love you…”

When Steve gagged, it was out of surprise. Of course, they had exchanged a million “I love you”s over the course of their lives, but never really in the moment like this. Usually, “I love you” was a spontaneous confession while they were sharing domestic moments, or something muttered sleepily. Perhaps it had been breathed a few times in the aftermath of a fuck, but never while Steve was on his knees with Bucky’s cock down his throat. He slapped at Bucky’s thigh until the other man pulled back. 

“Babe?”

“I love you too, you jerk,” Steve rasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “and of course I missed you. Why do you think I lead a one man suicide mission behind enemy lines to get you back?”

“Well, you’re an idiot, to start,” Bucky grinned down at him. Steve huffed and jerked his wrist, pulling him down for a hard kiss.

“Ain’t an idiot.”

“Steve, you lead a one man suicide mission behind enemy lines--”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Steve grinned and kissed Bucky again. Bucky was kneeling with him now, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Bucky’s voice dropped to a low growl, “alright? Just like… just like back home, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Steve nodded, his mouth feeling dry from the pang of want that ran through him. He loved it when Bucky took charge, giving him orders while calling him “baby”. It should have felt demeaning, maybe even emasculating, but it really just made him want Bucky all the more. 

“Yeah, yeah...I can do that.”

“Alright, baby,” Bucky murmured to him, “I got some vaseline--”

“You brought some with you?”

“Oh, yeah, like you weren’t obvious about what you wanted to do, sneaking off for some alone time. I know you didn’t wanna fucking talk about Brooklyn. Come on, give me a little credit.”

Steve chuckled, watching Bucky dig in his pocket for the little tin of vaseline. He pressed it into Steve’s hand, making eye contact with him.

“Slick me up good, don’t go light on that stuff,” Bucky’s voice dropped back down to that low and dangerous tone, “I wanna be able to go again, real quick, later.”

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve breathed out and opened the tin, dipping his fingers into the Vaseline. It was slightly warmed up from having been in Bucky’s pocket for hours, but could still benefit from a little body heat. He let it sit on his fingers for a moment before he reached for Bucky. The other man had turned away from him, on hands and knees, while he was fooling around with the Vaseline. Steve licked his lips, looking over Bucky. There was a scar on the back of his thigh that he remembered kissing when it was still a fresh wound. An accident on the docks. Nothing serious, but enough of an excuse for Steve to baby the other man and worry over him (as much as Bucky pretended to hate it, he knew he loved the attention). He couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to kiss the scar, tracing his tongue over the slightly different textured skin.

“Mn,” Bucky hummed, hanging his head, “yeah, baby, you can use your mouth on me first.”

“Thank you for the permission, jerk.”

“Always, you’re welcome.”

Steve chuckled, but still appreciated the permission and the direction. He kissed the backs of Bucky’s thighs, over the swell of his well muscled ass, and rubbed at him with his slicked fingers. The groans he pulled from Bucky were almost as good as the gravel that peppered his voice when he actually spoke.

“Yeah, fuck, baby, just like that,” Bucky growled, “finger me, just like that...fuck, you feel so good already. You gunna fuck me nice?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, kissing Bucky’s lower back, “yeah, I’ll fuck you real nice.”

“Good, ‘cause I haven’t been fucked since I left,” Bucky breathed out, rocking his hips back onto Steve’s fingers, “no one fucks like you do, you know? No one...fuck, and you probably got some power in those hips now, huh? Maybe I’ll ride you later, baby. Would that be good?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Steve groaned, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s lower back, “yeah, please? Please ride me, I need you to…”

“I know what you need,” Bucky looked over his shoulder at him, “but you gotta give me what I need, yeah? That’s how it works. Fuck… you gunna put your cock in me, ever?”

Steve smirked and slapped his hand against Bucky’s ass before pulling his fingers out of him. He honestly could probably use a little more prep, but there were plenty of times that Bucky had urged Steve to fuck him a little too soon, just for the burn. Steve didn’t really agree with that tactic, but he wasn’t going to be the one to deny Bucky what he wanted. He moved to a better position, rubbing his cock against Bucky before starting to press the head into him.

“Shit, fucking Christ,” Bucky hissed out, dropping his head, “they make your cock bigger too? Mother fuck…”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Steve paused, giving Bucky a moment to adjust, “some idiot just demanded to be fucked before he was really ready.”

“You shut your mouth,” Bucky’s voice was hoarse but there was laughter behind it, “I know full well what I want. We’re going with ‘science made my cock bigger’, alright? Let a man dream.”

Steve laughed fully at that, squeezing Bucky’s hip, “Oh, alright. We’ll go with that.”

“You gotta go with that. More impressive.”

The distracting conversation let Steve slip up inside Bucky more, as if his body was drawing him in when he laughed. When they fell silent, Bucky gave a little hiss of pain. It was momentary, then the man seemed to resolve himself and pushed back fully on Steve.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re gunna…”

“Get what I want? Great,” Bucky hissed again, rocking his hips slow and fucking himself shallowly on Steve’s cock. In reality, it was hardly any movement, but with the way Steve was newly sensitive… he let out a groan and hunched over Bucky, clutching at his hips.

“Gimme a minute…”

“You alright? My ass that good?”

“Shut the fuck up, Bucky.”

Bucky laughed quietly while Steve gave himself a moment to adjust. As soon as he felt like he was more capable of processing the sensation of tight warmth, he made the decision to really give Bucky what he wanted. He grabbed Bucky’s hips and gave him one solid thrust, drawing most of the way out before pumping his hips back into his body.

“Ohhh, fuck!” Bucky squawked, his nails scrabbling against the wooden floor beneath them, “Fuck! Steve!”

No more incentive was needed. Steve bowed his head, gripping Bucky’s hips firmly in his hands, and started to fuck him hard. The other man was squirming beneath him, pressing back against him as if he could take even more of his cock while he painted out a litany of profanities and commands for Steve to fuck him harder.

“Fuck! Fuck, Steve, harder, you gotta fuck me harder, come on!”

Steve was happy to give him what he needed, clapping his hips against his body hard. The pressure of Bucky’s body around him was good, too good, and the heat of him was intoxicating. It used to feel good when Bucky would command him to fuck him, when he was smaller and weaker. Less perceptive. Now, it felt amazing, and it felt like not complying with Bucky’s need would be the end of him. He needed to fuck him, needed to do just what he needed -- the promise of having Bucky ride him later was just that much better. 

He remembered Bucky riding him in their apartment back in Brooklyn, holding his thin wrists above his head while they played at some game. Bucky whispering to him that he was going to take what he wanted from him, that he was going to ride his cock until he couldn’t walk. Just thinking about the possibility of having that again, of having his dark haired lover working himself above him, made him fuck into Bucky that much harder.

“Are you gunna cum for me, baby?” Bucky’s voice was rough, and Steve could tell from the movement of his shoulder that he was stroking himself, “Fuck… you gunna cum for me, gunna fill me up, hm? I want you to, I want your cum in me, deep up inside of me. That’s where you belong, that’s….oh, fuck, Steve…”

Bucky’s body tensed, little muscles spasming around Steve’s cock, as he came. No one was more excited about the things that came out of Bucky’s mouth during sex than Bucky. Steve loved it, sure, but he was fairly certain that half of the reason Bucky talked so much was to hear himself. The fact that it worked on Steve was a pleasant bonus. He rolled his hips into Bucky, watching his cock disappear into his body, before he started to cum too. Back home, back in their apartment, Bucky wouldn’t bother too much with cleaning up right away… he’d give Steve plenty of opportunities to see his cum trickling out of his hole, or glistening on his thigh. They wouldn’t have that luxury here, but it didn’t matter. Steve could still imagine it. Hell, he could lay in his bunk that night and stroke himself, imagining it. 

Just to inspire himself, he pulled out and sat back, spreading Bucky open to look. His hole spasmed, some of Steve’s cum dribbling out of it already and just like that, Bucky was turning to swat at him.

“Stop gawping at my asshole, punk,” Bucky grumbled at him, reaching for his pants for a pack of cigarettes. He left his legs draped open so Steve had the opportunity to see the remnants of cum on his belly and his softening cock. He wasn’t sure why seeing that was so satisfying -- maybe it was just evidence of the fact that what they had done was real. Bucky lit his cigarette and started to wipe at himself with a discarded shirt that could easily be thrown away or washed. One of thousands like it. 

“Hey, Buck?”

“Mnn?” Bucky looked up at Steve, the cigarette between his lips, and the shirt between his legs. Steve grinned, plucking the cigarette away from him and leaning into kiss him. 

“God, I’m glad you’re alright,” he murmured against his lips, “I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

Bucky kissed him back, then plucked the cigarette out of his hand, “Something stupid, likely, then again… you don plenty of stupid shit with me around. We both do. You know, when I said I loved you earlier? That wasn’t just one of those impassioned things. I love you. I’m glad you’re dumb as a rock.”

“What-- Bucky?”

“If you weren’t, I’d probably be dead,” Bucky pointed at him, “‘Cause someone smart wouldn’ta done what you did. Come on, let’s clean up, get back to the boys and pretend we had ourselves a nice chat about the good ol’ days in Brooklyn instead of pitching woo.”

Steve shook his head, helping Bucky get them both cleaned up. It probably wouldn’t be as easy to get away from the men and get a moment to themselves in the future. There were only so many excuses to make. But he’d be damned if he wouldn’t try.


End file.
